Mythical Lotus
by Clear Cyan
Summary: "A Lotus has many colors and meanings, but do you know the reason? The reason why Lotus' are mythical?" After an incident that cause Mythical Lotus' best Team to disband, the two set off to form their own to fill the void they both bear. Or will the past of the new additions and themselves make that void grow? Collab with SkyVic! [Accepting OC's for Team One: FULL!]! SYOC!
1. Leader of the First

**Disclaimer** We **do not **own the gist of **Fairy Tail **nor the accepted **OC's** other than **our own**, **plot **and **Guild **we've created!

Accepting OC's for **Team One [_For the final spot!_]**! Please _wait_ if you want to be in **Team Two**!

_**!OC **_**Form **on my profile_**!**_

**Summary** "A Lotus has many colors and meanings, but do you know the reason? The reason why Lotus are mythical?" After an incident that cause Mythical Lotus' best Team to disband, the two set off to form their own to fill the void they both bear. Or will the past of the new additions and themselves make that void grow?

**Chapter Note:** Contains mild nudity and language. Chapter happens to not be edited (like most will). **Ending is set up for a OC introduction**.

Note**: **_Welcome FT Fandom! I bring yet another FT OC story to you whilst collaborating with _SkyVic_! Our care is in your hands! Please, read this first chapter and I'll meet you at the bottom._

* * *

**[**_The Past_**: December 5th]**

The boy stumbled over his own feet, panting as all the adrenaline drained from his system as he strayed away from the now furthest town.

"D-Damn…" he breathed, resting his hands on his knees whilst he bent down to the ground. Today was just too much running for his unfit body; he couldn't keep this kind of activity up on a daily basis. Heck, it'll probably kill him!

Huffing out puffs and inhaling oxygen at the same time as he so desperately needed, he straightened to a stance and examined his surroundings.

Trees covered his vision from all sides while their branches roofed the view of the dusk sky that he knew was soon to be pitching black. Dirt and dry leaves littered the ground underneath his leathered shoes.

Fortunately for himself, the forest he now resides in is silent – much to his liking.

'_Now I need shelter for tonight…'_ he muttered, his murky dark eyes bouncing about for anything that would find suitable for just one night. One night…

How long had he been roaming Fiore for a place to stay? How long has it been since he last saw his mother or brother? The only ones that were on his side yet…

'_Six months…'_ he answered himself but scrunched up his nose at that sum. Has it really been just six months? Only that much time had pass?

He jerked his head violently, his waist long black hair whipping his sides while his lengthy bangs lashed at his cheeks.

No, no. That count was wrong. The weather nowadays was becoming chilly: the cool air napped at his exposed skin everywhere he went. October must have passed as so has November. If so, then his birthday had already passed as well…

"Happy Birthday… _Len_…" There was a ring in his raspy tone at his so-called name, his eyes having a stinging feel to them, "…Happy fourteenth birthday…" he smiled bitterly at the ground, burning holes at his booted toes. He wasn't going to shade tears over something like this – even if he wanted too. He wasn't raised to be weak… so why did they leave? His courage? His backbone?

_Drip. Drip._

Blinking his eyes furiously to keep his tears at bay, the boy jerked his head downward to his left hand and released a heavy sigh of disappointment.

"I can't…" his voice creaked and filled with defeat as he lifted the object in hand, reaching eye level as he observed the dripping liquid. "I can't believe they shot my water bottle!" He whined, making a childlike face of disgust at the silver container. And just like his face, he does a childlike tantrum by throwing the metal bottle with all the strength he could muster deep into the forest to his right to only end up huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

Was he going to regret that? Probably tomorrow or later tonight but right now, he couldn't care less.

"Stupid guards and their stupid… _stupid_." he snarled for all to hear, his anger crystal clear within his tone.

Carelessly kicking the ground with little to no anger, his leathered toe managed to kick a small dirt rock into the woods with a soft but firm _thud_.

He paused at the sound.

And what a strange sound it was indeed.

It didn't sound like that piece of hard dirt hit a tree trunk or the dry leaves on the ground. The sound produced a more lenient echo then a concrete one.

Curious at what had caused that unique sound, he cautiously footed his way over into the darkening woods with not a care of what may be lurking within.

_Crunch, crunch,_ the leaves screamed underneath his feet, aching in pain as his not so light steps slaughtered them. Warily, he looked around his surroundings for any signs of the guards from earlier or any beast that happen to be lurking around but came up empty-handed.

Or so he thought.

_Crunch – __**Grrrgh**__!_ Comes a lurid and low growl from behind him, causing the frail boy to flinch at the proximity of the snarl. Not only did that growl trigger his emotions to go haywire, but what got him trembling in his dirty coat and ripped up pants was because of not one nor two but _five _growls at once.

He was definitely _not_ alone in this forest.

Swallowing his heart in his throat, blinking away his unshed tears of terror, he conjured up what little courage he now had and turned, deliberately, toward the beasts awaiting him.

And what luck he had.

There, in a pack of five, were Feral Ruby's; silk black fur, spiked and short while baring a pair of soulless crimson blood eyes. The beasts' takes on the appearance of a wolf that happens to be two times the regular size in fantasy tales yet its features are slimmer and they have no define arch for their necks.

Why couldn't he had gotten the Feral Jade's; the more passive wolf's that only were angered if their territory was trespassed or in harm? But no, he got Feral Ruby's; Magical beast almost as rare as a Blue Moon, Magical beast that could kill him within a split second; Magical beasts that _feed_ on Mage's for their Magic powers and drain them to their very soul, leaving them for dead.

What a birthday present, he thought grimly.

In an instant (after that thought), the one that stood in the middle, most likely the leader, lunged toward the boy at full velocity from the push of its hind legs.

The boy panicked eyes wide with fear. And when humans were in panic, they did impulsive things.

Hastily, he took large steps backward eyes focus on the creature, but stopped shortly around three due to his left heel getting caught on a root. Stumbling to his left, his upper body pulling him down, he dodged the Feral Rudy's first attack but he isn't about to let a cool breath of relief pass just yet.

Stumbling on his hands, pain sprouting through his right palm and up his arm – he kicked off the ground and sprinted his way through the forest.

Looking down at the fairly deep cut on his palm, he continued his pace with a curse. If he doesn't at least cover that up he could get infected even if that's the least of his fears at this point.

Drawing in a deep breath and trying to keep his hands from quivering too much, he pulled out a thin twig, threw it to the ground then proceeded forward. Tearing a piece of cloth from his sleeve, he wrapped it around his palm and tied it just as a low branch came to view.

Dodging and pushing low branches whilst jumping a few sprouted roots, he pushed himself to sprint faster and block out the sound of the creatures shadowing him.

The deeper he went into the forest, the harder it was to navigate his way through the thick trees and piles of dead leaves hiding roots to trip him. The sky above – what little he could see anyways – was darkening and soon the New Moon would show.

Wheezing out oxygen and tripping over hidden roots, he took a shape turn on wet leaves. _'Wet?'_ He caught himself before he lost his balance but something wielded him to look back; called him to gaze behind even though his ears lead proof that the pack was not very far.

He peered over his shoulder and drew in breath at the proximity of the pack. '_Seriously, I hope today isn't my birthday 'cause this is the worst gift _ever.' He was probably right but at least this gift held more _emotions_ then the last thirteen years. Turning back, his eyes widen as he tries to stop himself but force pulled him forward causing him to smack his forehead against the thick tree trunk.

"Aghh!" he wailed in pain palming his forehead. Stumbling backward, he tripped over his pant hem and landed with a solid **thump **on his spine. "_Shi_ – Urgh!"

The Feral Rudy's made their move to the laying boy.

'_Dang it!_' The boy hissed in pain as two Feral Ruby's took a taste test on his thighs. Wiggling like a worm, he manages to get the two to let go for a split second but they quickly regained their loss.

_'Don't wimp out... Don't wimp out...' _he chanted inwardly, rocking his body left then right, trying to loosen the hold of the creatures. _'Don't be a wuss. Ignore the sound... Ignore the -'_ he cringed as his elbows contacted with the necks of the Feral Rudy's', the hurtful sound of the creature tugging at his heartstrings.

With a three second opening, he bolted from the ground at speed even he was surprised at.

_Thump. Thump._

He was God forsaken tired. Could he possibly outrun these creatures?

No. It's not humanly possible to outrun a creature; foolish to even think you can.

_Thump. Thump._

Should he climb a tree? Would those creatures' wait all night and dawn for him to come down?

Probably.

_Thump. Thump._

Maybe he should just give up? Give into the fears lurking around the corner, peering over his shoulder until the right time to pounce. He had a good go at life alone but he knew he couldn't survive on his own.

He's weak and pathetic.

He's a boy that will forever need his Mommy and Daddy.

_Thump. Thump._

_'Why even?'_ He wanted to cry; scream until his lungs bled from the pressure. He wanted to vanish from this land and live anew. Maybe he'll be reborn as someone their parents didn't cast out?

He could only wish and God knew with these beasts after him he had _plenty_ of time to think while they slowly kill him.

_Thump. __**Thud!**_

Lying face first, arms and legs spread out - feeling like they'll disintegrate at any moment, especially his ankles and wrist - he awaits the beasts to pounce on him whole. Awaits his forever death.

But it doesn't come.

Did he lose them? Did they give up? Found something - someone - else to feed off? Was he such lucky?

With little energy he could muster - adrenaline resting at a whopping zero -; he flipped himself over just in time to see a celeste beast leap over him.

_'What the... I thought there were only two kinds...?'_ But with another glance, he noticed that only the bottom was 'dyed' blue. Same goes for the other two beasts that rest beside the one that leaped over him, but their color was more lithe. _'God. I'm going to die and the last thing that's gunna run through my mind is what correct color to use... I'm pathetic!'_ But teal seemed to match and satisfy his conscious.

"Cele, Razz, Gyun! Shoo these beasts away!" A loud and commanding female voice ordered; the three Feral Jade's - are they still considered Jade's? - obeyed orders and dashed off at the pack of five, easily over coming with power and force.

The boy soon finds himself being lifted an inch or so off the ground, a strong grip around his waist line whilst the other cradled the back of his neck, slowly turning the boy's head to face the woman.

She looked about... fifty? Forties? _'Hundreds...'_ He was never good with numbers anyhow. Nevertheless, the older woman's grey eyes took in the frail boy's status, her grip tighten once her eyes had passed over his ankles and wrist.

"This isn't good... This isn't good at all..." she mumbled; whatever confidence she had in the beginning was running low. She was gentle and he couldn't help but let his tears fall. She noticed and hushed the boy in a soothing motion, "It's okay, child. Nothing bad is going to happen to you." The care in her voice, it made his heart ting. Just her presence itself made him want his Mother. Want to cradle in her arms, feel the warmth of her love for he was the child of horrid mistakes in the eyes of sociality.

"Wha... una... Wha... a... na... en? Ha... ha... happ-en?" His voice felt small, his throat feeling raw from something he didn't know and it hurt like Hell to breathe and talk.

She smiled faintly at him, a twinkle in her lovely eyes, "It seems the process has already started... Child, I'm going to put you to rest." she caught the fear, if not for a split second, in his eyes, "Not as in _rest_, but to sleep for an hour or so for you won't have to deal with the pain consciously." She didn't know if she was mistaken or not, but she saw a flash of relief upon his features.

"Cele!" she summoned; the beast - along with the other two - arrived in an instant, "I need you to do me a favor." she gestured towards the boy in her arms, "And Razz, Gyun, I want you to report to Chris; tell him that I need to make a quick stop at the Magic Council and to head straight home."

The teal beasts stared for a second then headed off in the direction the boy assumed where they came from. His eyes dragged back to the woman as the lighter teal beast walked over.

"Now, Cele is going to cast you to sleep. I do not want you to fight it because it will only cause you pain, honey. Just relax." She spoke to him as the beast leaned over him, staring solely into his murky eyes, filling his head with warmth and lightness.

"Relax, child. Relax." Was he putting up a fight? It didn't seem so to him, but then again, he really can't feel his own body anymore, not even the roaming hands of the older woman.

His vision was growing blurring as he head started to drop and that's when he caught a quick glimpse of his ankles; crimson liquid poured from the wounds and over his pants. Afraid, his eyes snapped to his wrists to only meet with the same scene. When did that happen? _When_?

Instead of nibbling on his thighs, were they crunching down on his ankles? And his wrists, when did they ever get to his wrists? When he was lying on the ground, ready to give up life?

"There you go..." her voice was a blur now, soft and distant, "That a girl."

_'Girl?'_

.**[**_The Present_**: August 30th]**.

'_So far, the coast is clear..._' the teen peered around the corner then tip-toed their way from wall to wall within the corridor, hesitating at each door they passed. '_Should've taken it last night, maan! Last night~!_' They wailed within their head, a pout forming upon their face.

A solid minute had passed and for a split second, the teen wondered if they are going the right direction. '_I _really _need to stop getting distracted..._'

With soft steps, the teen made their way un-sensed through the hall -

_Click. Click._

'_Fuu-!_' In panic, the teen quickly swung a door to their right and bolted in with their side resting against the door, listening in on the pair of footsteps.

"...didn't come back last night, huh?" the teen heard an older women speak with an undertone.

"Hm. He had me worry but Haru said he came back early morning," a much lighter and younger female answered.

"I swear, these kids spend all their free time dilly-dallying."

"Oh, they're young, Alice. Let them live a little!"

"Oh ho-ho! I'll let the others live. Just not h_im_."

"You can't hold a grudge forever..."

"Watch me..."

The teen held their breath until they were sure the pair of ladies were long gone. '_I have a hunch on who they're talking about..._' Once they were positive the women had left, a sigh of relief left their lips. Rolling their shoulders to rid the tension of them, the young adult turned.

A breathless "Oh" escaped their circled lips, "Would you look at that..." the teen spoke thickly, their lightly tinted chestnut eyes bounced around the room taking in the pale blue walls, white tile floor and yellow lockers in rows.

With a lazy grin spreading across the teen's features, they let a breathless laugh escape with a shake of their head, "I be damned... I somehow subconsciously wandered into the place I was going..."

Unwrapping the black and orange towel from around their neck, adjusting folded clothes from their arm; they took caution steps toward the dark blue benches, throwing the clothes in a lazy-like manner on them.

With a deep sigh the teen closed their eyes as their hands reached toward the hem of their shirt and started to pull it over -

_Thump! Clunk! -_

The teen's elbows got caught within the shirt, their nose raised up from the pressure their elbows were pulling the fabric, '_Shi- Someone's in here..._' Panicking, the teen tried to foot their way out with their head stuck, causing the teen to trip over the bench, falling back first against the lockers producing a loud **slam** of their bare back to echo about the walls.

"Urgh..." the teen moaned, rolling their head free as they fumbled to cover themselves.

A gasp sounded to their right, triggering the teen to snap their head toward the source and the sight before them made their brown eyes go wide with utter shook.

Standing before the stomach-baring teen that laid half off the bench was a young teenage girl with platinum blonde hair soaked, porcelain skin steamed with water droplets whilst having nothing but a pale blue towel to cover her full figure.

"What the _hell _are _you _doing here?!"

"What the _**fuck**_are _you _doing here?!"

The two shouted at once, embarrassment taking upon the female's expression whilst confusion flooded the latter's.

All too soon, the teen found objects flying at them at top speed from the girl's wrath as she proceeded to yell at the teen at the top of her lungs.

"_Get __**out**__!_" She cried in anger, throwing bottles of shampoos at the other.

"Ah! Shi-! Stop it! Fu-" the latter tried to dodge all the objects but her aim was just too good.

"Pervert! How _dare_ you step foot into the girl's bathroom!" The girl huffed out her words, stomping her feet and shaking her fist since she apparently ran out of things to throw.

The teen frozen at her choice of words, '_What...?_' He then took the chance to actually view the bathroom when it dawned on him that the place he usually goes to has _orange_ lockers and not _yellow_. '_Damn colors! Where are you so alike!?_'

Pulling the rest of his shirt over his stomach, he rose to his feet in panic and dove to pick up his discarded clothes and towel.

The action frightened the unstable girl, causing her to take a step back into a pale blue pole behind her and with a shocked "Ah!" came down her towel to meet the floor.

Silence engulfed the pair as the young male took in the girl's figure, minus the towel, with wide eyes and a jaw hitting the floor.

_One..._

_Two..._

"_**Kyaaa!**_" She squirmed to get her towel with fumbling fingers, her face beat red from anger and embarrassment.

The boy stumbled backward toward the exit, clothes and towel in his left arm whilst his right waved at her for his dear life, "Wait! _Wait_! I- I- ..." he fumbled on his words, not being able to get her naked appearance out of his mind, "I -! _**Wa **_-"

Was that one of the benches above her head?...

"Aand that's how I _almost _avoided death..." said a black-haired teen who slumped over the bar counter, his voice sounding mumbled toward the end of his sentence. "I thought I'd die, Haru!" he gripped his strawberry smoothie in his left hand with a deep sigh, waiting for his friend's reaction to his short-lived tale.

A silver-haired male stood in front of the young male wiping a glass with a stern frown upon his features. His brown eyes, a lighter tint than the teen in front of him, darted at the boy's small high ponytail then smoothie then back. "You know..." he started, triggering the teen to gaze up at him with a pitiful look, "that's the funniest thing I've heard yet!" And then he laughed like it physically hurt him.

Chestnut eyes narrowed, "I'm glad my near death experience can cause such happiness to you, Haru." Bitterness poured out like venom.

"Ahaha! _HOO_-! Hahah! Oh maan... I just... I just..._Ahah_~!" Haru laughed, his hands long set down the fragile glass and started to slam the counter with powerful palms. People around only spared the duo one glance with a rolling of their eyes. It was, in fact, a daily thing for the two.

"Sh-Shut up, dude! It's not _that_ funny! Damn!" The teen hissed at the older male, watching in embarrassment and amusement as Haru made a fool of his self.

Haru took deep inhales to calm his self, "Oh... L-... _Len_... Pfft!" He went back to laughing but dimmed it down to a fit of chuckles.

Len glared daggers at the male; Haru's light eyes hold laughter whilst Len's held fury.

"O-Okay. Now, don't get so upset over this here, _Len_." Haru held back his chuckle once he noticed Len's white knuckles, "But let's look on the bright side..." he paused, taking in the boy's slight frown upon thin lips, "You've seen more naked girls in this guild than God himself."

That was like adding oil to a forest fire.

"Are you _stupid?!_" Len rose from his stool and leaned a crossed the counter inches from Haru's face, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not that type of 'guy' who spends his free time perving around let alone things like 'seeing more naked girls then God himself' is an achievement!" He heaved a sigh at the wide-eyed gaping Haru whilst plopping back on his stool while spinning his glass with his index finger.

Haru blinked at the space in front of him. It wasn't in his intentions to fuel Len up like that but it did. With a shake of his head he leaned his forearms on the counter to meet Len's eye level which almost caused him to flinch, '_That kid seriously needs to get his emotions checked._' "Len, look - she'll soon forgive you once she goes and has a little gossip chat with the girls -"

"_Duh!_"

"- and then everything will be a-okay because than she'll know -!" Haru was cut off by Len's index finger meeting his lips.

Len shook his head, his bangs getting caught in his lashes, "It won't be that simple, Haru. You know that." He sounded sorrowful. Did that kid...?

"Wait a second here, Len. Does that mean you..." he left the question hanging in the air for Len's grasp.

He took it and threw it down. "No, it's not like that! I don't!" his blush could be told otherwise, "It's just that I didn't want her to meet me like that, you know? She's a new recruit and this is how we meet?" he buried his face in his small hands, "Total bull..."

Haru placed his right hand atop the boy's head, rubbing the boy's lengthy bangs messing them up in the process. "Everything's gunna be fine. She'll grow on you like all the other girls in this guild. Of course, your shot at a romance is dead for now." he added quickly and dodged a slap from Len.

"Har. Har." he spoke dully, "But thanks for trying to cheer me up. It's the thought that counts."

"Pfft. That's bull! How much jewels you spent are what truly counts!" and the two proceeded to chat for a remaining of hours into the afternoon.

Five glasses of strawberry smoothies later, Len rose from his stool and stretched. "Well, I'll be heading out now."

Haru looked up from the sink, "Right now?" he glanced at the calendar behind him, "Ah, yeah. Right now is the best time."

Len nodded in agreement, untying his hair then retying it back and ran his finger through his smooth bangs. "I got to get a head start anyways before Shield beats me."

Haru had to laugh at that one, "Oh Len, I think even if you got a two-week head start, Shield would _still_ beat you."

Len snapped his head at the silver-haired male, "Funny. You should quit and become a comedian." his monotone voice made Haru smile.

"Oh but Len, that's my part-time job!" It was a lie but seeing the pissed off expression on Len was worth it.

"Whatever. I'll see you in a week." He waved at him with the back of his hand and started walking.

"Ah! Do you have anything you want me to pass on to Shield in two-three hours from now?" It was a known fact that Shield awoke two to three past noon.

Len paused, his fingers wiggling by his side. With a smirk, he turned to face Haru as he stood by the exit, "Yeah, you bet! Tell Shield that this Little is about to show him how big he really is!" he hollered, temporarily forgetting he was in the guild hall until laughter bounced about the room. His face immediately warmed.

"I sure will, but he'll probably have the same reaction as everyone else here!"

"I-I-I didn't mean it th-that way!" He stuttered, his wide brown eyes scanning the room falling steady on the blonde girl from earlier who's enjoying his embarrassment. '_Why even…?_'

With a huff, he stormed out of the guild hall and into town, leaving his guild mates to laugh at his awkwardness.

He walked the street of Magnolia which only resides a mile or so away from their guild building, Mythical Lotus. In fact, because their guild is more passive (for now), they lie on the outskirts of town, keeping free wild beast from entering and leaving the Top Guilds for the center.

In year X890, after many massive battles and wars between the lands and guilds, Earth Land has finally settled down. Although there is still a spark between Fiore and Caelum trade routes, everything has been stable and supply is up and running smoothly unlike seventy years ago.

"Val! How's it going?"

Len looked up and sent a charming smile at the old man in an apron, "Everything's good, Sir! Actually, I'm on my way over to the next land to scout for some teammates." The boy walked over to the man and into the store with his hands deep in his black fitting pants that almost swept the floor if it wasn't for his black and red flat sky board shoes.

"You are? Why not scout here?" the man asked as he turned to grab something from behind.

Len tried to peer over his shoulder, "Well, I was thinking of that but it's either Shield would find them faster or they'll all want to join Fairy Tail not Mythical Lotus. _Oh_! For me?" Len blinked than took the muffin from the man once he nodded.

"That's a shame but I ain't goin' to lie to you, Val." He smiled as Len took his first bite into the muffin.

Len's throat warmed at the sweet taste of strawberries. A short moan escaped him, "Ah man, this is de-lious!" He took another bite, slowly savoring the pastry. "How much do I owe you, old man?"

The man laughed and waved his hand in dismissal, "Nay! It's on the house, dear!"

Len choked after he swallowed, "I can't eat this for free... anymore old man! You'll make me feel like a freeloader again!" He whined like a child but still took another bite.

"Val, you're my regular and best customer around here! The least I can do is give you something free once in a while." He then bend down and took another muffin out.

"B-But then Shield might come and raid your sweets like water... Can I have two strawberries to go?" He added passively.

The old man laughed silently. Even though the kid had just said they didn't want to be a freeloader, here they are asking for two to go. "I don't worry about him. He gets his treat from my wife."

Len gasped with a hitch in his voice, "Uncalled for! She _never_ lets me eat for free! Heck, I pay _extra_!"

The older male chuckled at the kid, placing four strawberry muffins into a white container with a handle. "Now, we both know that if she was thirty or so younger, she'll do more then give him free pastry's."

Len barked a laugh, quickly covering his mouth and saying a short "Sorry" because the old man was correct in every way. '_Damn Shield! Getting everything for half to free priced!_' "Well, I'll be heading out now! See you later old man! Make sure to treat my team well when we come back!"

He chuckled, "Of course, Val!"

Len placed a hand on the door handle, the pastries in its arm, whilst bringing his other around the back of his head to lift his folly red hoodie up with the tiny fox ears upturned.

_Jingle! Jingle!_

"Oi, wait, Val!" Len stopped half in and out of the door frame, "I just remembered. One of the Academies is holding a graduation tournament this late afternoon. You might find some interesting teammates there."

Len's chestnut eyes beamed, "Thanks for the information!" He then headed out of the store in a flash to only return panting, "By the way, which Academy is it? There are three in Magnolia."

The man paused to think, and then said, "The East Academy. It's a senior one so they'll be around your age, more or less. But you better get there before Xel does." And with a nod, Len headed off toward the East part of town, munching down on his half eaten muffin.

* * *

Note**: **_Well, that's that. We hoped you've enjoyed this lengthy first chapter! And now to point out some chapter notations (in which is more then long... would have never typed this is SkyVic didn't bug me about it...):_

*"Len" and "Val" are **SkyVic's OC**, happening to bear more than two nicknames whilst her OC's surname is "Little" (as the play on words you've seen above). "Len" happens to be Team One's Leader.

*"Shield" and "Xel" are my OC's nicknames, "Shield" being my OC's surname.

*The time skip for _Mythical Lotus _is some number between 80 - 99 year skip. A 10 year or so time skip from _Magic Academy_ so do **_not _**expected the Fairy Tail Cast to be active or the other OC's.

*There are a total of Three (3) Magic Academy's within Magnolia; the East, West and South. **SkyVic's **_Magic Academy_ happens to be the South. Total of Magic Academy's (not all share the same name) within Fiore is 21.

*Chapters will be about this length or longer which means updates will be taken slowly. There will also be a two-week waiting period until all OC's are in. Once two weeks are up, me and **SkyVic **will be looking over each and every OC and choose only three (you will not be PM back until two weeks) **Remember **- _this is only for **Team**** One!**_ **If you want to be in Team Two, as my OC, then please wait until the Sum box says: "**Now taking submits for Team Two! 0/2**" 'Kay?**

Now rules for submitting! I honestly hope you're reading this for the better good (**Remember, we're only taking Five [5] **or six** OC's total!**):

_* One (1) OC per a person (user)._

_* Accepting one (1) Dragon Slayer. Must **not** be the same Element as the known Dragon Slayer's nor can be "trained under". (_Does not mean we'll wait for one, it's just out there that it'll be accepted if the character's any use_.)_

_* No **main** **major **Magic such as: Ice Make Magic, Re-quip, Fire Magic, ect... Simply put, your OC may possess the Magic but must not have the same move set as Fairy Tail members nor same 'Magic' set (_Ex: Gray and his Ice Magic 'move set' or Erza and her armor /w weapon Re-quip 'Magic-set'_). Please be original!_

_* I do not accept Anonymous Reviewers who send in OC's. (_Sorry_.)_

_* I will not even so as **glance** at your OC if you **Review** it. Only submit OC's thru _PM_ subjected as "_Mythical Lotus: New OC [insert OC's name]_"._

_* You must **Review** this chapter and **Follow** it to even be considered being accepted._

_* Because I'm a very picky person, **do not** submit an already used OC! We want __**brand new** **OC's** in this story, not OC's that appeared in others. (_I'll personally be going thru all FT OC Stories to see if any character matches_... although that'd be a lot...)_

_*Your OC **must** have a way of being introduced within their __**History! (**_That is one of the many key's to being accepted_!**)**_

_**Each OC has an option of being in a MA within their child/teen years. Either they went or not._

_***You will **not be given **another chance for submitting an OC if**, by chance, **you** submit **your OC to **Team One **when you wanted to be within **Team Two [**_**vice versa**_**]. You only get one chance so choice wisely!**_

_**Accepting OC's** for**Team One [For the final spot**__!_]!

_**!OC **_**Form **on my profile_**!**_

Enjoy submitting~! **[**_Please look at _**SkyVic's** **Review **_on this chapter for her preference of _**Team One**! _You're pretty much trying to please her if you want a spot in _**Team One_;_**_ the rules above are just general._**]**


	2. First Selection

**Disclaimer** We **do not **own the gist of **Fairy Tail **nor the accepted **OC's** other than **our own**, **plot **and **Guild **we've created!

Accepting OC's for **Team One [_Are open for the final spot!_]**! Please _wait_ if you want to be in **Team Two**!

_**!OC **_**Form **on my profile_**!**_

**Chapter Note:** Contains mild language. Chapter happens to not be edited (like most will). First Date is random.

Note: _We're back! Thank for you patience with the update! Hope this chapter is to all of your likings._

* * *

_Original Character Introduction: _Koichi Seiji _by _**meteorthunder3**

* * *

**[**_The Past_**: October 10]**

"He's carrying that stupid puppet around again, huh?"

"What is his, five? Who carries stuff animals? Fr_eak_!"

"Bet you he sleeps with it! Heck, bet he thinks it's alive! _Ha_!"

"Nah! You know what _I _think? His parents are probably _embarrassed _to have a _son _like him."

He knew the words, syllables and rhymes from the older kids, but it never put an indentation in him once he grew tolerable to them. They were just words; false words that didn't create truth, and since they weren't true – he wouldn't give them a purposes.

The kid watched them disappear around the corner; their echoing laughter fading with them. With a sigh, he tucked the plushie within his right pocket and adjusted the brown paper bag within his left arm.

He carried on pass the other kids and adults, staring at him, waiting for him to breakdown.

"Chi-Chi~~! Chi-Chi~!" Light burden formed on his legs from left, right, front and behind.

"Ah! G-Guys..." he restored his balance with the groceries, a faint smile creeping across his lips, "W-Watch o-out h-he... here."

"Chi-Chi! When awe yous comin' o'var today?" one of the small children spoke up, her smile like the sun.

The boy patted her on the head, ruffling it up, "A-After I help o-out my Mm-... Mom." He replied back, his lips never twitching at his stutters.

"Aw~!" and "Noo~!" came from the small group of youngsters', and he couldn't benefit himself and let a chuckle escape.

It was like this every day for him – with the children of the small town. He'd promise to play with them every day, either night or dawn, and he has yet to cessation a single promise.

He enjoyed playing with the kids; kids that don't judge him and appreciate toys as much as himself. He could share his passion with them and never be refereed and would always receive "You awe cool~!" from the little kids.

"Caretaker Aoi said you will come later on today at nwight." A boy spoke up, gripping and tugging on his left pant leg.

"Hm." he nodded at the group of orphans who stared at him with wide eyes, "I'll be o-over a-at night to play w-wi-wi... with you a-all." He then made a hand motion for the kids to step back, "But ri-ri-right now I h-have to get back a-as quick a-as possible or my M-M-Mom won't h-ha-... have your s-s-s... s-s-s...sweets done for tonight."

The kids circled their lips with gasps because none of them certainly wanted their sweets not to be delivered.

Eventually, the kids broke off from him and ran off back to the orphanage in limitless optimism.

Finally reaching his Mom's restaurant, he took in the waving male in front of the doors who wore a silly grin.

"Sorry, Koichi! I had something to do offhand and by the time I got to the store, they said you had already left." the adult gave a small laugh, looking a bit sheepish.

"It-it-it-it's fine." the boy stuttered, a smile on his lips.

"All right, okay. Cool." He patted the boy's shoulder then turned to open the door for him.

The two walked pass the quiet staff members' who were cleaning up the tables and preparing to close up; giving each other waves and small greetings as they walked into the back room.

"Koichi! Saito!" A woman called with jubilation, bringing the two males' into a pleasant squeeze, "How are you two doing? Did the shopping go fine? Find everything on the list, right Koichi?"

The boy nodded and held the bag out to his Mother who took it with a smile.

"I should be heading out, Mrs. Seiji." Saito bowed, gave Koichi a pat then left the room.

Silence engulfed the pair as they took out each item from the bag and onto the counter; lined up perfectly.

The women spoke up, "Saito wasn't around when you went shopping, precise?" His Mother gazed down at him with a divine smile.

Koichi shook his head, feeling guilty that he pretty much tattletaled on the older male, "No. Sorry." he stuttered.

"It's okay. No need to apologize, dear." His Mother instructed him, "But I don't blame him going off on his own since his son is becoming quite the troublemaker." She spoke in an undertone but Koichi caught it yet didn't make a comment.

After getting the ingredients out and setting them up in order, his Mother detected something amiss.

"Oh dear. Koichi, you picked up the wrong chocolate."

The blond boy stiffened, "I-" his stutter fell on deaf ears.

"I'm going to be back, okay? Let's hope they're still open since the suns setting..." His Mother briskly walked around the room, gathering her items to go out. "Koichi, dear, do you think you can start the first batch and pre-heat the oven while I'm away so that the food doesn't get delayed?" With a firm nod from her son, she waved and took off.

Minutes flew by as Koichi prepared the ingredients and soon the sound of the back door ringed in his ears.

"Oh! Koichi! Didn't know you were alone." A man's voice questioned, "Where's your Mother?"

The blond boy turned and gave a minor bow to his Father, "Sh-She went to g-get s-s-something ex-extra."

"Ah..." the man peered around the room, taking in the items and ovens timer, "Say... Koichi?" he grabbed his son's attention, "You think you can do me a very, simple and quick favor?"

Koichi blinked, and then nodded.

"All right. You think you could head over to the lodge cabin and bring over some wood? I would do it myself but I'm short on time..."

"I-It's fine, F-Father."

"Thanks son!"

Koichi took off his apron, set it down on the counter and went around turning the electronics down or either off. Once done, he made it to the back exit and goes off toward the single cabin with a haunting sense that someone was observing him.

'_Being paranoid here..._' He unlocked the door and walked in, taking a look around for the brand of wood his Father needed. It then dawned on him that his Father didn't tell him the sort so he would just have to wing it.

Koichi peered over the wood, picking and setting them down as he weighted them and gazed at the outer appearance... '_Dad's working on the small objects this time around, so this type would suit best._' Again, he wasn't sure how much he should get so he gathered a level quantity of four.

"...-!" Koichi jumped at a sound from outside, releasing the wood. Hissing at his girly actions, he bent over and picked up the pieces to only hear the sounds again, but this time he identified them as voices: child voices of laughter and whispers.

"...?" He tried to peer over the widow, placing his plushie down on the wooden countertop.

Nothing. Must be his imagination.

With shrug, he picked up his plushie and walked toward the exit; his eyes catching a wooden parrot that lay crocked. Once fixed, he pulled the handle.

_Clunk. Clunk._

"Wh-Wha..." He stared at the steel handle, unable to pronounce words as fear spellbound him. Why was the door locked? It can't be locked from the inside so...

He tried again but with more alarm and force.

"Haha! See, told you he would start to panic so quickly!" Koichi heard the older boys' voices laugh at him.

"You're right! Hey, we gunna do this now or are we just gunna laugh at him until nightfall?"

"You're right. Hey! Bring me that..." the rest of his sentence faded to the back of Koichi's head. Terror took over his body's movements and mind, common sense was long gone.

_Thunk. Thunk._

"Let's see you walk around with your head held high _now_! _**HA**_!" He heard the boys' footsteps disappear as a crackling sound ringed.

'_No... No..._' Fright streamed through his veins as he does whatever he can to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

The temperature rose within the cabin as well as his breathing.

'_Smoke... Smoke?!_' Did they set the cabin on fire? Why would they do that?

Dropping the wood since his life means more; he took steps backward then rammed the door with all his strength.

Nothing.

Again, he rammed it but with his right shoulder this time.

'_I think I felt something... Let's try again..._' And he did, but agony shot through his arm instead of freedom.

"Argh!" He hissed, gripping his shoulder as he tried to equal his breathing but it wasn't going to work with the smoke around him.

Why did the cabin have a lock on the outside and not the inside? Who made this cabin?! Oh, yeah, his Father. '_Why didn't Dad listen to Mom when she said the lock should be switched..._'

"-!" Something trickled from his face and onto his hands. Wiping his forehead, he noticed that it wasn't sweat. "Am I... I... crying?" He tried to laugh in a bitter way but it came out as a brutal cough. He couldn't stay here for long.

Maybe fate had planned this for him, to pass on tonight while not hurting anyone physically. Maybe he should just accept it. Maybe it was for the better.

_**Bam!**_

The wood collapse from above, cutting lethally close to whacking him out cold; then came another then another, cornering him feet away from his only exit.

He was going to be scorched alive.

"_Tch_!" He hiccupped as he bumped into the wooden wall, prompting the wooden parrot to fall onto his lap. With his right hand, he took out his wolf plushie and hugged it for the life of him.

'_Please... I don't want to die!_' The last thing he sensed before the smoke wholly seized over was his body being elevated off the ground, as if something was carrying him.

.**[**_The Present_**: September 3]**.

Len Little was currently waltzing through a small town, miles away from Magnolia.

'_Why is the world so, so very cruel?_' Len cursed the darkening sky as his fisted his dark hair, his eyes shut tight. '_Five__ days... It's been five days and I have yet to find anyone to join my team..._'

He had taken the old man's word that day and went to inspect the kids (even though he's roughly the same age as most) but ended up discovering they were either enrolled in Fairy Tail or were going to a different guild; no one else was available.

But he looked on the bright side, and that bright side was that Shield was going to have a tough time just as himself.

"But I'm still empty handed..." Len muttered, hunching his back and he couldn't care less about the people giving him peculiar stares. Worse comes to worse, he'll give them something to gaze at with disgust.

"!" The dark-haired boy grinned at his stomach, "Guess it's time to eat, huh?" With a tap over his black tank top, he took it upon himself to check out his surroundings for any respectable food joints.

"Sweets, sweets... There's got to be a bakery here... C'mon man... I need me self some swe-!" There! Right between a barber shop and clothing store. "Score!" After having a little celebration to himself, he high-tailed it toward the entrance but got cut off by a group of kids.

"Come on guys! We're goin' to miss it again!" one boy shouted, most likely the leader of the pack.

"We better not!" another comeback.

"Yeah! Brother said he's going to head to Magnolia after the show!" a girl spoke up, her preppy voice having an annoying ring in Len's ear.

Before he could give those pest a piece of his sixteen-year-old mind, they were off and gone, heading straight into the forest.

"..." No. He was too hungry to be curious about this dude's 'Magic' and 'show'. With an hmph, Len adjusted his folly red hoodie and took two steps toward the sweet store.

"Damn you conscious! Damn you to He-!" He caught himself, taking a deep inhale then exhale. He'll be damned if he let those kids, non-Magic users, out into that forest where creatures lurk to pounce on the weak.

"One of these days..." he muttered darkly to himself, bypassing strange stares, "I'm not gunna listen to you, conscious. I'm not! So until that day comes..." He'll obey like the good little boy he was.

Minutes flew and Len soon found himself at the edge of the forest upon entrance. He peered to his right then left. Why did he feel like he'll regret walking into the forest? Or, better yet, feel enthusiastic? It was like something inside of him was telling him to hurry his scrawny rear into that forest or his opportunity was going to pass him.

With a sigh and a decision made, Len jogged into the trees.

"..-ow!"

"...see tha-..."

"...'some!"

Len picked up the kids voices and a few more deeper in the woods from his minute journey. How far are those kids in? And why do they sound so calm?

'_Dude, they wouldn't be in trouble since they're seeing someone who knows Magic..._' They were safe as long as they were with the Mage.

But curiously bit him in the rear, producing the teen to stalk his way through the trees, trying his best to enter with low presence.

And that's when he saw something magnificent.

A large, overgrown Raven was circling a huge wolf in the middle of the forest. At first, Len didn't pay any heed to the kids in awe; his focus was solely on the two overly large creatures and their stance for battle.

It was intriguing to Len – how a wolf would stand its ground against a Raven, much less the size of _that _Raven. '_I would've hauled my rear out before that Raven could blink..._'

The wolf made its move, diving toward the Raven but it avoided with ease and surprisingly good speed considered its size.

The Raven countered; its dive led with its peak. It almost looked like it was going in for the kill.

The battle, or maybe spar, between the two finally ended over sometime once a figure strolled out amongst the kids.

"All right guys!" the person's voice was light and masculine, obviously a teenager was speaking, "Time to head home! It's getting late and I don't want parents complaining to me again about keeping you all out pass ten."

The kids answered him with childish responses.

The male gave a laugh to them, in which Len picked up the deepish tone of it, "I know. I know. How 'bout this: I come back two week from now and stay for five of those days? How 'bout it?" There was a stutter in his words, Len had picked up, but the kids seemed to ignore it or didn't notice it at all.

"Fine~!" They chorused.

With a wave, the blond teenager summoned the large Raven over, "Now, who wants to ride him? Ne?"

Len watched the kids piled onto the bird then took off toward the town, leaving the wolf and the teenager behind.

'_Woah..._' He stared in awe at the sky where he last saw the bird. Tearing his eyes away from the spot, he peered back to the male who stared square back.

"Fu-!" Len jerked his body away from the tree truck, took a step forward than jolted to his left to only smack his face on the said surface. The dark-haired teen rubbed his face with his palm to bay the discomfort.

"Name, please?"

Len stopped his motions with a gapped mouth. Without turning any body parts, his eyes clash with a beautiful shade of green; dark jade almost. '_The hell? I'd rather have him laugh at me then act like I didn't just embarrass the hell out of myself in broad daylight! And what's up with the politeness_?'

"...Little..." Len slurred a dark glint in his light brown eyes.

The blond only raised an eyebrow; Len took a quick glance at his blond styled hair, taking in the two tufts like locks appearing as wolf ears and a headgear that wrapped around his forehead where furry straps laid flopped over his ears.

"That's your first name?" He gave the impression that he was innocently curious.

Len made a face, "No. That's my last name. Like am going to tell a stranger my first name. Tch."

After that response, the two stood in awkward silence as they took in the others appearance.

Len inspected the teen's face where two yellow, slanted triangles were printed; to his dark jade eyes then light tone skin. The blonde's attire was simple, consisting of a black tee-shirt, navy blue cargo pants that fit slightly baggy, black and blue fur boots completed with a navy blue cloak.

'_Who wears fur clothes these days?_'

"What's your name kid?" Len asked with attitude, his eyes landing on the guys rectangular sunglasses.

"...Seiji." Now it was Len's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Last name. Not like I fond telling strangers my first name." The boy had spunk, he'll give him that.

Len gave off a charming smirk, "And here I thought you wouldn't have this type of attitude given your height and all."

Seiji's eyebrow twitched ever-so-slightly that Len almost didn't catch it. '_So his height is a sensitive spot, eh?_'

"My sincere apologize for not being what you've expected." He mocked a bow at Len which got him to boil over.

"Look here, you miniature, scrawny br-!" Len started with heavy stomps but stopped when it dawned on him that 'Seiji' might consider joining the guild. '_I probably already ruined that..._'

With a sigh, Len palmed his face and murmured a, "Let's start over. Last name is Little, please no puns, and let's just say I go by many names, but 'Len' it one of my main." He finished with his hand extended for the blond, his eyes drifting to the large wolf behind the boy.

He picked up the hostile vibes from the dark-haired boy and shook the boy's hand, '_He's got small and soft hands for a Mage..._' "Sorry if he causes you any discomfort." he nodded toward the creature, "My names Koichi Seiji." He shook the boy's hand once more before letting go.

Len was a bit... astonished once the boy uttered his full name. '_Koichi? As in the Koichi who... Nah! Can't be! Isn't he shorter than this dude?_' He took a quick glance over once more and racked through his foggy memory for a face and name. '_Holy-! It _is_ him! Thank God I didn't introduce myself as..._'

"You've got a funny name. Bet you those kids nickname you 'Chi-Chi', huh? Hu~h?" The words spilled out before they could filter through his brain, so Len played it off as a joke. If he could, he would be nudging the boy's gut.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the boy's face with certain glint in his jade eyes, "Of the sorts, yes."

Len nodded, "All right then. I'm gunna be frank, Seiji."

"Koichi's fine."

"Chi-Chi."

"Koichi, please."

"Okay, Koi." Len grinned like a serial killer at the slight irritation the boy held, "You in a guild yet?"

Koichi blinked, titled his head then spoke a simple, "No." to Len.

The hoodie wearing guy felt as if he could kiss the boy on his lips! "Awesome! How 'bout joining Mythical Lotus _and_ joining my team?" Len had made it closer to the short dude, towering him over by five inches.

Koichi took a step back, not from the height but from personal space, "A little too frank, don't you say?" But there was a grin planted upon his features and he didn't know why.

"I'm just that type of... _person_." Koichi wondered why he had paused at that point, but shrugged it off as nothing.

It wasn't like he particularly had anywhere to go. As of now, he was just roaming the lands, performing for kids out of a compassionate heart. It may do him justice to be settled with a guild now.

And he heard small rumors about Mythical Lotus. They were a fine guild; small and friendly. No strings attached.

"How 'bout I s-stick around for a week over so and see if I like it?" Koichi offered his eye caught onto Len's light brown hues, seeing if he picked up his short stutter.

He did, but didn't call it, "Only makes sense, Koi."

"But please call me Koichi."

"Sure thing, Koi~!" He wasn't going to listen to him, but yet that didn't really bother him.

"Then-"

Len interrupted the blonde's words as he pumped his fist in the air, shouting, "In your face, Shield! I'm one up! How you like me now!?"

It was as if he had gone mad. But Koichi let a laugh escape his lips with a grin. He certainly wouldn't regret joining.

"All right! Onward to finding two more tea-" The next thing the two knew, Len had face planted the ground with Koichi feet in front.

"Len, are you al-"

"I'm bleeding?!" Len shouted, his eyes on the red fluid resting on his palms, "Who bleeds after hitting dry leaves?! The hell is this sorcery!?"

Yeah, he undoubtedly doesn't regret joining at all.

* * *

Note: _So, um, that's that... I, personally, don't have much to say since I've enjoyed writing Koichi. He truly seems to be a decent character for _**Team One**_._

[From **SkyVic** (since she can't review for sometime) : "OMG! Guys, this was lovely, wasn't it?! I've loved writing Koichi out and I'm soo looking forward to working with him too! :3 Im sorry I can't show my support thru a review but I love that everyone took their time to review/follow the first chapter! You guys are awesome! Hugglez to everyone! :DD Hoping to see some awesome OC's for my team to be filled - don't let CC have all the good ones -3-!"]

_I've noticed some of you stated your opinions about my _OC_ and _**Team Two**_. Yes, you are pretty much taking a shot in the dark, more or less. In _Chapter Three_, there will be a brief part where _Shield_ will be introduced in and then _Chapter Five _will be my _OC's_ chapter, like everyone else. Frankly put, _OC's_ for _**Team Two **_will be open after chapter five._

Accepting OC's for **Team One [_One more for _Team One_!_]**! Please _wait_ if you want to be in **Team Two**!

Please read the "Form Rules" on Chapter One before submitting. Keep in mind that you must **Follow** this story and **Review** it. {Note that the more you review and are honest in your reviews may benefit your OC submit.}

_**!OC **_**Form **on my profile_**!  
**_

_**R&R **Please**?**_

* * *

**{"_Dialogue Preview" for Chapter Three_:****}**

"Didn't I inform you, Haru?" Len bit, "I want Mages over the age of sixteen. I do not want to babysit kids!" His eyes were flamed, his lips narrow, "It's bad enough that I have a soon-to-be team-mate who's shorter then me - no offence, Koi." he added with a smile.

The blond rolled his eyes.

"_What if I tell you she's sixteen_?"

"Then for some reason, I still feel like a pedophile." Len deadpanned.

* * *

_.:_Review Replies_:._

**Raging Akuma D :** _No review ever sounds stuck up, dude. Thank you and I appreciate the review!_

******meteorthunder3 :** **_SkyVic_**_ purely came up with that idea and I think, too, that it fits well with OC stories and most should have something similar to it. I agree with that part too. I had gotten slightly confused whilst editing, but **SkyVic** wanted it in the chapter and you know **SkyVic:** she has a reason for everything. I'm glad you've enjoyed the chapter and hope you appreciate this one as well. I appreciate the review!_ {Side note: _I just want to word out that I see Koichi as a respectful young man from the words you've described. Sorry if it isn't to what you view, but we all read differently. Also the fact that we've only got to see a bit of his personally._}

**LilTimy : **_Thank you for the compliments! They mean a lot! I'm also happy that most to everything written made sense to you and that you've appreciated and don't mind the detail and time it took to write the chapter and form ;) I appreciate the review~!_

**ReenaKanda :** _Thank you! I appreciate the review!_

**nolouzame :** _No harsh feelings, ne? Nevertheless, I'm glad you've enjoyed the tense beginning and humorous ending. Sorry for the slight confusion, here's hoping I {we} don't make that a habit. I appreciate the review!_

**ZxZ Fic Hunter : **_Dyslexia errors; doesn't get better then that xD But thanks for pointing them out, now I can go back in the future and re-edit the chapter. Thank you, seems the introduction if getting great feedback and everyone has enjoyed it so far {looks like **SkyVic** is goin' to be happy about this}. As yes, a shot in the dark. Here's hoping you'll dazzle me with your OC {I was actually thinking most wouldn't hold a 'spot' for _Team Two_ and go for _Team One_ fast}. I appreciate the review!_

**Altomere : **_Isn't it? We just got to dive straight into the action ;) Yay! Someone said it drew them into the story. That's what we where aiming for, a strong start and a light ending. {**SkyVic** wants to personally thank you (since she can't review for some time) about pointing out Len's shitty past and the pun of two weeks! You're the first to see it! *gives virtual cookie* Congratz!} Yes, yes. Sorry for making you take a shot in the dark with Shield, too. Here's hoping you'll still submit a OC! Hopefully I left you smiling after this chapter too! I appreciate the review~!_

**juliazhu20 :** _Vocabulary? Gosh, I'm not good with them words xD But it's only so simple because of my dyslexia 'cause I can only handle so much tongue ties. But thank you nevertheless. Glad you liked the bathroom humor. And yes, I understand that length can stop someone from reading a story {OC stories since most are short} but **SkyVic** and I tend to go off when writing and it'll never read good if we decided to cut off most of our words. In fact, I personally don't read stories where chapters are 3,000 words less. So it's natural that mine excel that count. I appreciate the review~!_

**Gureifox : **_Thank you and thank you; couldn't agree more. I appreciate the review~!_


	3. Second Selection

**Disclaimer** We **do not **own the gist of **Fairy Tail **nor the accepted **OC's** other than **our own**, **plot **and **Guild **we've created!

Accepting OC's for **Team One [Is Closed_!_]**! Please _wait_ if you want to be in **Team Two**!

_**!OC **_**Form **on my profile_**!**_

**Chapter Note:** Contains mild language. Chapter happens to not be edited (like most will).

* * *

_Original Character Introduction: _Wisteria Ianthe Springald _by_ **LilTimy**

* * *

**[**_The Past_**: February 27]**

There was something in the air that sufficient, sunny day, but the little girl had ignored the feeling in the pits of her stomach; telling her Mother that she was most likely coming down with something.

Unfortunately that child didn't know the events that would play behind her back.

"Wisteria, dear, do you think you can take care of the Game Room?" A fairly young woman requested as she moved dishes around the counter top and into the sink.

The little girl gazed up to her Mother with an upbeat smile, her grey eyes glistening with glee of being beneficial, "Of course, Mommy!"

The women gave a small chuckle at her child, "Thank you! But remember, in and out honey. Don't get curious, okay?" She had bent down to the girl, her finger waving as her words were uttered.

The child nodded, her childish face etched with seriousness. She would do as her Mother says and be useful. She will not mess up!

"Aye, Mommy!" She saluted the taller women, who gave her a honeyed smile.

"Hm. Now go on, dear." She urged the girl, standing back up and patting her daughter's head.

The little girl giggled in an adorable way, her cheeks pink with merriment, "'Kay Mommy~!" She gave an exaggerated wave and skipped to the exit.

"Oh! Wisteria! Take the silver platter with you so that it will be easier to carry, honey." Her Mother told the girl as the women made a reach to grab a rather large but easy weight platter across the sink.

As she did such, her bust accidently knocked a plate or two into the sink.

"Mommy!" Wisteria rushed over to her Mother in fear, but the women held a hand up with a light laugh.

"It's okay. Nothing broke. See?" She placed the platter to her left then picked up the three plates, examining them first, and then showing them to her daughter. "Thank God..." she spoke in an undertone which, thankfully, her daughter didn't pick up.

"Oh! Mommy, you must have Magic since they didn't break!" The girl spoke in awe, her wide grey eyes taking in the pure white plates.

"Magic... I guess so, huh?" She made a light joke, triggering her daughter to laugh too, "But enough with the talk. You need to hurry before they go back."

"'Kay~!" Wisteria took the platter, tucked it under her arm and rushed off to the Game Room.

Making it through corridors without getting lost for the first time; she walks up to the Game Room's doors, stood up straight with the platter upon her chest, inhaled and then knocked.

She waited for a total of ten seconds before she opened the door.

With round, curious eyes, she inspected the room for any persons but found it completely empty.

She had to be quick.

Silently closing the door behind with a crack open, she tip-toed to the coffee tables in the center and picked up the wine glasses then went over to the higher tables.

Given her height, she had to set the platter down and then climb the high stools to grab the glasses but she did it without fail.

Finally placing all of the wine glasses upon the platter, she does a count and came up with seven glasses, the correct amount of people that were present.

But before she can leave and return to her Mother in the kitchen, she must clean the tables and fix out-of-place objects.

'_It would be better if I knew where the things were before._' But she had to make-do, like most to all things done in this mansion.

She wiped down the coffee tables first and set the coasters straight then made her way to the tall tables and did the same. She went about fixing the pool table, straightened chairs and adjusted the curtains.

"Done!" She gave an exhale as a smile spread across her lips.

With new found enthusiasm, she turned to pick up the platter with caution since there happened to be more than a fair share of half emptied wine glasses. Those people drank like jewels grew out of the ground, but for them, it might just be possible.

Wisteria balanced the glasses with two hands on the platter; her grey eyes solely focus on the liquid inside.

One step, two step...

"-! Wah!" before she could react, her body went hands first to the ground as the glasses took turns diving to the white carpet, staining it crimson.

She panicked as she clumsily picked up the unbroken glasses, which was a small pules out of the accident.

"Wh-What am I... I gunna... d-do..." She started to cry, her tears blurring her vision as she used the cloth that she cleaned the tables with to try and remove the liquid.

The crimson spot spread like a virus, mocking her childish actions.

"Uh... Wha... _Mommy_!" She sobbed into her hands, her voice muffled for that her tone wouldn't carry throughout the mansion.

What _was_ she going to do?!

"Wisteria-! Wh... What happen, dear?" Her Mother had entered the room calmly, making sure to not overreact for her daughter's sake.

"I... I-" She hiccupped, her sobs not letting up, "Tr- Tripped and then... then... _**fell**_! _Mommy_! What a-am I going to d-d-do?!"

Her Mother hushed her child with a calm rhythm, "It's okay. I'll take care of this, just go back to the kitchen and place the glasses into the sink. Look!" She tried to brighten her child's mood, "See? The glasses didn't break. If that doesn't show proof that you tried to save the accident from happening, then I don't know what!"

Wisteria nodded silently as she tried to hush her sobs and let a giggle pass.

"Silly Mommy." She smiled.

"That a girl!" She gave her child a one-armed hug, "Now, head back while I clean this up. Okay?"

Wisteria shook her head, "No! I caused the problem Mommy! I should clean it!"

"Don't worry honey. This is easy for me!" She needed her child to leave before the Master arrives with his guest. "Don't you believe in me?" It was for her child.

The little girl fell silent, and then nodded her head slowly, "O... 'kay..." With help from her Mother, Wisteria got the platter ready and left her Mother in the Game Room.

Feet away from leaving said room, the girl picked up the sound of a person's footsteps, and toward the Game Room no less.

She panicked, but remembered her Mother's words. She had to take the platter to the kitchen before she was sighted.

Relentlessly, she dragged her feet toward the kitchen but her body soon stopped as a cold chill ran down her back.

She didn't have to think twice.

Without a seconds thought, she placed the platter on a small, side table and sprinted back to the Game Room where the door laid ajar.

She took a peek, and saw pure evil.

There, right in the middle where she had stained the pretty white carpet, laid her Mother; crimson bordered her flawless frame.

"Mommy?" She called in a whimper, her voice hardly a whisper to herself. What was her Mother doing laying there? And why did the stain spread?

"What filth! Now I have to pay extra to replace this!" a low, disgusting male hissed with irritation.

Wisteria knew that voice. She knew it well.

"_**Mommy**_!" she cried, swinging the doors wide open without a care to the loud sound.

"Y-You insolent girl!" The Master started; the tip of his cane pointed toward the frail girl who collapsed atop her Mother.

"_Mommy_! _Mommy_! _Mommy_, wake **up**! Y-You said n-not to n-nap during work! _**Mommy**_!" she shook the women, but the adult showed no signs of moving.

"Good riddance. She was getting on my last nerve..." The male proceed to talk trash about her Mother, the kid's presence not putting a dent in his mood.

Wisteria finally gazed up to the male towering her and took in the deep red print upon the tip of his uncovered cane which revealed a sharp point.

'_He did it! He silenced my Mommy!_' She screamed inside her head, her face etched with only pure revulsion, her vision only in red.

No one hurts her Mother! And no one will live to tell.

The girl rose to her feet slowly, her arms dangled and swayed whilst her hair fell over her face. The only emotion running through her veins was hatred, and hated she did.

Appearing to stumble backward, the Master's guard dropped as the little girl bumped into a small table.

Within a flash, she ripped the draw open and grabbed the first thing her tiny hands touched; something icy and smooth.

"-! You! – Wha-!" The Master stuttered at the object within the girl's grasp.

Wisteria never gazed down to the object; she just accelerated toward the man with swiftness even she was insecure of.

**.[**_The Present_**: September 3].**

"Come back any time, Christian!" A woman called through the closing door to the bakery.

"Thanks again, Ma'am!" The young adult gave her a charming smile and a light laugh as the door closed.

With a box filled of sweets and bread, the male took a turn to the right and started down the streets of Magnolia.

Just recently he had heard from the old man that owned the sweet shop, that his old teammate had already started their search days before him.

"I think it's a bit rude Val didn't want to journey with me..." The male murmured to himself whilst digging around inside the box for a treat.

Even though he said that, he understood the reason why his old teammate left without a word passed to him. If the roles were reversed, he would've done the same.

'_But you can't put the blame on others... nor yourself._' Yet his ex-teammate did, with full passion.

Soon, Christian found himself walking an alone street. '_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_' He thought, his grey eyes shifting from left to right, inspecting his surroundings to the tee.

Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, but then again, nothing was ever 'normal' in Earthland.

_Pat. Pat. __**Pat**__._

His reaction was slow, his ears not quite gathering up the sound, before a strong force knocked him to off balance.

"Woh!" He shouted but quickly recovered his balance, much to the assaulter's disfavor.

He couldn't get a good look at the person; they were too fast for the human eye.

That's when a sharp pain sprouted on the left side of his ribs; he coughed, blinking his eyes to stay focus.

Within that lonesome second, he got a good look at the person and contemplated what was going on?

The girl dived for another assault, but he dodged, taking a hold of her right wrist whilst twisting her around, her back facing him.

"Girly, I'm not fond of hurting female's physically, but-" She heeled his shin, breaking free and, again, making a grab at him.

He hissed – not at her but the pain of her heel. '_That's too strong for a kid!_' With velocity, he jumped back three feet away from the girl, dazing her for a second.

He stood up at full height and noted her trivial frame, '_She's just a kid..._' That apparently had it out for him, or at least he thinks.

The two proceeded to 'spar', the male dodging while she took rapid dives. She was fast for a kid, but it was no surprise given her, probably, four feet height.

"Look-" He tried for the tenth time to grab her attention with his words, but for some reason she was driven to get something out of him.

'_Something..._' A thought darted into his mind, and being an enquiring guy, he decided to verify it's correct or wrong.

With a step, he leaned his upper half backward; legs straight with his right arm parallel whilst his left arm was held out – the one with the goods.

She paused, as if confused at his actions, but took the bait.

No.

Took what she had come for.

The little girl made a furious grab for the white box, her greyish eyes narrowed on the object of importance.

Right as her hand took hold of the cardboard handle, Christian gripped her wrist.

The sweets in the box were what that little girl craved, and it didn't surprise him.

The teal-haired girl appeared fragile and skinny, as if she hasn't eaten in days. Her skin was fair too pale to be healthy and her clothes were torn and dirty.

Why didn't he notice before?

"**-!**" Christian didn't know what had hit him, but whatever it was, knocked the life out of him and send him flying into a building.

Seconds too late, Christian peered through his blond bangs at the little girl's retrieving back.

Any normal person would just leave her alone, go back and repurchase the sweets. But he wasn't like normal people, or those that didn't care for others. He was a compassionate guy, and that little girl's appearance and instinct to live tugged at his heartstrings.

So, he chased after her, easily catching up to her right as she passed out, most likely due from not eating or dehydration.

**.[**_The Present_**: September 7].**

Tension engulfed the pair as their eyes clashes with one another, neither giving in. Noise around them carried on, disregarded to the two who were glaring at the other, ready to bit the head off of whoever dared to avert, blink or utter a syllable.

"Hello! Thank you for choosing us for your diner tonight! May I take your orders for drinks, or are you ready with your meal as well?" The preppy voice of the waitress disturbed the duo, ticking a particular black-haired teen.

"**Ahh!**" Len shouted; his fingered digging into his scarp as he moved his hands, "How do you keep such a face when someone interrupts?!" The boy pointed an accusing finger at his self-founded-best-pal, scaring the poor teenage girl at his tone.

The blonde's face was emotionless to a point that he almost appeared bored. He turned to the girl, gave her a slight twitch of a charming smile and answered her with, "Two waters, please. And we have yet to decide. If... If you can give us a couple of minutes, that'll be lovely."

The girl left with a blush.

"You're gunna let me in on your little secret, right? Riiight~~!"

Koichi felt pity toward this acquaintance of his; he didn't even bat an eye lashes at the girl, but just completely ignored her. "Years of practice, Len," he merely commented while he picked up the menu and searched for something to eat.

Len gasped in a girly fashion, "Like... Like whatever!" he wanted to say another word, Koichi could hear it, "You have some very intense eyes my friend. Very passionate."

"How?" He was truly fascinated in this since it's the very first time he has ever heard such a comment directed at him.

The boy appeared dumbfounded at the other's question. "H-how?" '_Seriously? What does he take me for?_' "As in, your eyes speak for themselves. Like earlier, when we were glaring at each other-"

"I wasn't glaring, but you were," which didn't make sense to Koichi, none at all.

"-... Okay, fine. Whatever," he waved a hand, "As I was saying, I felt as if the gaze in those jade eyes of yours spoke: 'You give me shit, you'll become shit', you know?" He finished his train of thought yet it wasn't being fully worded out loud.

"..." Koichi gave him a blank stare, then thought of a reply to that phrase when suddenly Len yelped like a girl.

"Oh my _**Gosh**_!" He ran his hands over his face, his fingers trailing, "Flick my forehead two times, Koi~!" He leaned over the table, desperation crystal clear in his brown eyes.

Koichi held back a choke of pure confusion. '_Flick his forehead? What?_'

"Do it! Please!"

"W-Why?"

"Just do it!"

"A-Ah... B-But..."

"_Just do __**it!**_" He slammed his small hands on the wooden table, causing the other customers to murmur about the pair.

Koichi panicked and flicked the boy's forehead twice – firmly.

"_Tah_! I-It huurts!" Len rubbed his forehead, a blush of red appearing in the center. "Why did you do it so hard?"

"I did?" His tone was so monotone, Len didn't know how to comeback at him.

"Uh... Um..." the girl from before had reappeared before them once again, a nervous look etched on her face.

'_Poor girl. She's probably freaked out as much as me._' Koichi ducked his head in a greeting since Len was gapping at her like a fish.

"Just give us the specials for today, Ma'am," He said as he gathered Len's menu and his then handing them to the girl.

She stared at the gesture, then nodded with a blush, a short "Okay" and left with her head ducked.

"What's with the gapping?" His voice seemed to shake the teen, causing him to jump in his seat.

"H-Huh?" He questioned, and then laughed, "O-Oh. Haa... Nothing, just... Nothing..."

There was obviously something Len was hiding from him, and he wondered why he didn't want to share since that's all the teen's be doing for the pass four days straight. Koichi even wondered why he was still with this guy.

"Then about that flicking..." He changed the topic which Len appeared to be thankful for. That's when Koichi also noticed Len's very feminine features in his face whenever emotions tend to be expressed. But it was probably just the boyish genes still in him like Koichi; he's parents always remind him of his 'baby face'.

"I'm glad you asked since you'll be a team member and all now," Len swayed in the booth, a silly grin etched across his face, "I don't favor swearing, so I have someone flick my forehead to correct it."

"Why not yourself?" Did that mean when he swore with strangers, he'd ask them to flick his forehead?

"Because it wouldn't be effect if I do it. And the flicks also count as how many times I've sworn."

Well, wasn't that an intriguing fact about this boy?

"H-Here you go! En-Enjoy!" The girl bowed and rushed off without another word.

The two grew silent and started to eat, but eventually Len started a conversation with Koichi who pitched in all the same. It was nice small chat until a glowing light shined.

"Oh! A call," Len placed his fork down soundlessly, "from Haru?"

Koichi watched as Len flicked the blue crystal three times as a blue hologram appeared over it. Len then placed the object on the table, the hologram now flat on the table and visible for Koichi to see.

"_And here I thought you weren't goin' to answer_!" A silver-haired male spoke sternly, as if addressing their child.

"I can make that change." Len snapped.

"_**Wait**__! Before you go all gi-_"

"Did I inform you that I got my first teammate?!" Len hastily commented; his brown eyes slightly widen with an emotion flickering about.

"_Oh... No. Can I see_?" The man asked; a bit stunned.

"Yuppers!" Len chirped, a stupid smile upon his face, "Say 'Hi' Koi~~!" he cooed as he shifted the frame.

Koichi gave a shy wave. Why? He didn't know either.

"_Well, well. If it isn't the first person who's willingly taking the responsibility of taking care of that fool? Pleased to meet you... I assume 'Koi' isn't your full name_."

The blond shook his head, his tufts of hair waving a bit due to the lack of his headgear, "Its Koichi. Koichi Seiji. And it's nice to meet you too, Sir."

"_Ho~! Manners! That's first. I feel so honored. Koichi, kid, you're already my favorite_!"

Len shifted the frame back, giving Koichi a pointed glare whilst doing so. "Sadly, he would be taking any interest in you. He's mine and you better not steal him!"

"_Possessive ~_!" The man sung, making the black-haired boy blush lightly.

"N-Not like that you dimwit! As in not driving him away! He's probably gunna be the only one to agree to be in my team on his own will!"

Koichi cut in; feeling a need to voice his thoughts, or at least tease the other teen, "Actually, I have yet to agree to be a part of your team yet, Len."

"Shut it _shortcake_!" And he did at the unexpected name.

"_Anyways, I wanted to inform you, since you've already got your first teammate that you now have your second! Yay! Good job, Little Boy! Good job~_!" It was like if he was praising a dog.

Len twitched at his tone, "When did I get another team member? I thought I'd be doing this solo! This is what I was talking about, Haru!"

"_Woah, woah. Hold the spit_," Haru joked, "_Christian had ran into her a couple of days ago-_"

"And why didn't he take her?" Len's voice was dark and low, his brown eyes half-closed.

"... _Because he personally thinks she's better suited for your leadership_." Haru spoke earnestly.

Len tore his gaze away and stared at the window in anger.

Koichi didn't quite understand the mood swing of Len, but he somewhat understood the teammate section. He shifted the frame, "Haru, wouldn't Len need to have a say in if the person is accepted or not?"

Haru blinked at the boy, "_Well, yeah. That's why I was goin' to show h- him a picture of her. Otherwise she'll have to join another team since Christian isn't willing to take her under his wing_."

Koichi nodded, and then looked up to Len who was pouting like a child.

"Show us then..." Len voiced softly.

"_Right... Here,_" Haru placed up a picture of the new recruit, "_Her names Wisteria, by the way_."

The two teenage boys observed her small, childlike frame and height (which said 4'1"), her long, waist length teal hair that flowed in a braid. Her face was adorable, with her straight cut bangs and locks around her face. Under those teal bangs was a pair of grey eyes that reminded Len of a certain someone.

The girl had pale skin, not ill-healthy pale, but a pale of not being outside much. Her outfit was a clean, white collared shirt over a thin fabric grey dress with lacy border. Her short legs were covered with black leggings, a garter appearing in the look. Finally was a pair of white combat boots that were framed with black lace.

She looked like a child.

"Didn't I inform you, Haru?" Len started, his voice sugar coated, "I want Mages over the age of sixteen. I do not want to babysit kids!" His voice took on a whole different level of deadly; his eyes were flamed, his lips narrow, "It's bad enough that I have a soon-to-be team-mate who's shorter then me - no offence, Koi." he added with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

The blond rolled his eyes.

"_What if I tell you she's sixteen_?"

"Then for some reason, I still feel like a pedophile." Len deadpanned.

Haru choked along with Koichi.

"_Pe-Pedophile?! Seriously! You're not even the age for that_!"

"I could come off as one-!"

"_You shouldn't be proud of that, Len_!"

The three fell silent.

Koichi decided to be the one to break it with a question, "What Magic does she have?" because if anything, that would be the solo reason if she is selected to join or not.

"_I actually don't know much. I think it enhances things… person's maybe? Christian knows more than I do; she's more spoken to him than anyone else here_."

Koichi was about to ask Haru if he would ask Christian to speak with them or find out more information about her when he took notice of the very pale Len.

The black-haired teen gave the impression of being betrayed.

Before he could ask 'what's the matter', Len snorted in a repulsive manner.

"She opened up to that creep, Shield?" His voice was outlined with venom; his brown eyes almost appeared glassy with a certain emotion.

"..._Yes_."

"Tch!" Len clenched his teeth, his expression revealing his true emotion to the very observant Koichi. He knew that emotion upon his friend's face, the emotion of pure jealousy. "Fine! She's on the team. Inform her we'll be back at the guild in a week – tops." with that, Len shut down the call and stuffed the object into his hoodie's pocket.

Koichi lingered to stay silent and watch Len, to see if he could pick up something else then that green feeling pouring out of him.

Len rolled up his folly red hoodie sleeves in hindrance and grab his glass of water but due to his clouded mind, his grasp was too strong, causing the glass to slip within his grip and collapse on the table, the little water left started to spread over toward Koichi.

With fast reflexes, he manages to avoid the liquid from wetting his clothes but doesn't take his eyes off of Len.

The teen's eyes widen in anxiety, giving him the appearance of being absolutely vulnerable, "I-I'm so sorry, Koichi."

There was something undeniably amiss.

"I-I didn't mean to... It just..." Len reached over to soak up the water but Koichi batted his hands away.

"I-It's fine. I didn't get wet." His voice was stern yet soft, unsure of how he should make himself sound. "I can clean this up myself."

Len fell back into his booth seat with a shaky sigh, "Right... I'm going to be the restroom..."

"Yeah..." Koichi merely answered, watching in the corner of his eye as Len rose from the booth with his insensible body.

Something was definitely off.

* * *

Note: _Wow, felt like two weeks since we last updated, huh? Well, in a literal sense. Last week was hectic for us, but we got a chapter out for you all! Speaking of updates and chapters... we have no idea when the next will come out. We had planned to get a fair head start when someone submits a third Team Member, but it never happened (or should I say they didn't follow the rules...), so the next chapter (hopefully) will be the last week of September._ **Please send in OC's for Team One!**

**By the way, **should this story be tagged as "OC"? I think I might tag it so that it'll be easier to find.  
**Quick FYI** about Len: _Don't over think his actions._ Mkm!

Accepting OC's for **Team One [Is Closed!]**! Please _wait_ if you want to be in **Team Two**!

Please read the "Form Rules" on Chapter One before submitting. Keep in mind that you must **Follow** this story and **Review** it. {Note that the more you review and are honest in your reviews may benefit your OC submit.}

_**!OC **_**Form **on my profile_**! **_

_**R&R **Please**?**_

No "_ {******"**__Dialogue Preview" for Chapter Four} _":(

* * *

_.:_Review Replies_:._

******meteorthunder3 :** _Awesome. We did justice for Koichi {I'm telling you, he's very easy to write and flexible in settings}! Glad there isn't any disappointment involved in chapter two, hope for the same for this chapter. And about that Magic, we've decided to 'pause' at the brick of their Magic and be vague about it. Keeps you pondering about it, no? Thanks for reviewing!_

**LilTimy :** _Thank you~! We're glad you've enjoyed the second chapter and hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well. {Here's hoping we did Wisteria justice!} Thank you, again, for reviewing our story!_

**Barrett M107 : **_First off: Thank you for reviewing both chapters! That's very kind of you to do. Secondly... thank you for those compliments {they got **SkyVic** pumped for writing more xD}. And although Len isn't my character, I agree that he is a very intriguing character to come about. And of course, same for Koichi. Also, to lessen your confusing, the first 'sections' for each chapter will be of the OC's past {just a tiny bit of it}. _Also, feel free to send in a OC_. We're kind of in need of our last member for _Len's Team: Team One_. Nevertheless, thanks for taking the time to review!_


End file.
